1. Technical Field
Embodiments of the present invention generally relate to semiconductor integrated circuits, and more particularly, in one or more embodiments, to semiconductor memory apparatus and systems using the same.
2. Related Art
Electronic systems typically include one or more semiconductor memory apparatus which may be accessed by various other components in the electronic system. For instance, the semiconductor memory apparatus may be accessed by a controller, which provides control signals such as commands or addresses to the semiconductor memory apparatus so that it can receive and store data, and output stored data.
Some modern semiconductor memory apparatus employ data-mask and data bus inversion to enhance data transmission.
Such semiconductor memory apparatus need to be provided with additional signals for controlling data-mask and data bus inversion from the controller. This may cause increase in the number of signal lines.